The Lost Weeks of Rory and Amy
by ImminentWrites
Summary: The Doctor visits Rory and Amy Pond to surprise them with a trip in the TARDIS for their wedding anniversary(The Power of Three) .When the Doctor gets back, he reports to Rory's father they have been gone for seven weeks. This story tells the tale of Rory and Amy and their weeks with the Doctor, meeting historical figures, familiar faces, and new friends along the way.


It was the night of Amy and Rory's anniversary. The Pond's house was hustling and bustling, their friends giving them okay ,to say the least, gifts . Amy and Rory had carefully decorated their house with the mysterious black cubes that had fallen all those months ago, but it did not worry them anymore. It was about midday, and Amy paced the garden, holding her phone, debating whether or not to call the Doctor.

He would show up. He had to. It was their wedding anniversary. But he's so thick headed! Amy picked up the phone and began to call the Doctor on his TARDIS phone.

It rang… and rang.. and rang… till a robotic voice of a woman answered, "You've reached the phone of," The voice switched to the Doctor's distinctive tone. "The Doctor!" he exclaimed. The message reverted to the woman's voice. "Please leave a message after the tone."

Amy cleared her throat and began, "Hey, Doctor, it's me! Hello! Uh… So um the UN classified the cubes as provisionally safe, whatever that means." She began to rambled about what the Doctor would want to know about the cubes… then began to finish with a short and sweet, " Got to Laura's wedding, she's here tonight, as it is our wedding anniversary. We thought maybe you would drop by…"

"I KNOW!" THe happy voice of the man Amy so dearly loved said behind her. She whirled around to see the Doctor holding a massive bouquet of flowers. "Happy anniversary!" He exclaimed as he shoved the flowers into Amy's chest. He turned back to go inside the house.

"Come with me… And bring your husband!"

Amy glanced at Rory, who had overheard the conversation. She quickly motioned with her head to follow the Doctor inside. They hurried to meet the Doctor, who was already in the living room.

The turned the corner to see the TARDIS parked in the center of the living room, with a paper sign hanging from it that read, SUPRISE!

"Happy Anniversary you two! Come inside! Hurry up!"

He threw open the doors to the machine and hurried inside. Amy and Rory excitedly followed. It had been a good long while since they had last seen the TARDIS. It was a refreshing sight to say the least. All it's funky knobs and buttons, it's giant porthole window, its confusing layout. Amy and Rory loved it.

"This is my present to you! I thought perhaps those boring lives of your need a bit more time travel, am I right? Now i do have some special places planned for you, but you pick first. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor said

Amy and Rory were still taking in the sights . It had only been a few months, but the sight felt new all over again.

"Hello? We don't have all day!" The Doctor smiled at his own joke.

"Oh um… It's up to you, Amy." Rory stammered.

"It's always up to me! Be a man, tell the Doctor where you want to go!" Amy smirked. She began to feel the smooth metal railing of the TARDIS. The memories were flooding back to her.

"Wherever you want Doctor." Rory said, dazed by the TARDIS.

"Let's not play this game. If you really can't decide, i'll put it on random."

"There's a random setting?" Amy said, the phrase catching her attention.

"Somewhere around here. I haven't used it on this version of the TARDIS yet. I have to warn you, last time I used this we ended up on a desolate planet of snow that may or may not have housed a giant brain that controlled an entire species." The Doctor said, staring at the control panel of his machine.

"Us? Who is us?" Amy questioned, folding her arms. Any chance to get some juicy information out of the Doctor was fun to her.

The Doctor stopped and stared blankly, straight ahead. "My mate." He smiled.

"Your mate? Like your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No! We weren't... we aren't...it wasn't…. GAH! Okay, can we just stop talking about it!?"

Amy saw immediately she had touched on a personal subject about the doctor, and kept her mouth shut.

"Ah ha! I think this is it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You think?" Rory questioned.

"Well, there is only one way to find out! Geronimo!" THe Doctor pulled a silver lever on the console, he TARDIS gave a jerk, and began soaring into the time vortex to everywhere.


End file.
